Poverty
Poverty means not having enough money or enough things for a decent life. In the Third World poor people starve and die sometimes because they can't get enough to eat. In rich countries, poor people are more often sick and malnourished and live less long than people with more money. When people are poor others tend to look down on them and it's hard to hold onto self respect. Education Poor people can't easily afford to give their children an expensive education, in the third world, some poor children don’t get to school at all while in rich countries like the United States and the United Kingdom poor kids wind up in run down schools and many don’t get a proper education. Then, the children of poor parents stay uneducated and poor. Selfish Conservatives try and imagine the poor people are at fault; conservatives claim anyone can become wealthy through a capitalist system, but, clearly not everyone can succeed through capitalism. Even in Liberal nations bright kids from poor backgrounds are a year behind bright rich kids. In The USA is more Conservative and there poor kids lag three years behind behind bright rich kids. The UK is in between and in the UK bright poor kids are two years behing the brighter rich kids. Bright pupils from poor backgrounds lag two years behind rich If you are poor and at a run-down school you can improve your life, it’s just very much more difficult than it is for rich kids in private schools, you can try and learn well at school or go to Community College when you leave school as Wendy Davis did. It's good if you aim to get qualifications that are right for your talents, whether that’s University study or a skilled manual work. Conditions Health Sometimes poor people get sick because they can't afford proper housing. Poor people often have to live in run down districts where they risk infection from other poor people and can get attacked. Sometimes poor people get sick because they can't afford healthy food. The United States of America is proud to be the richest nation in the world but it hasn't yet got round to getting proper medical care for its poorer citizens till Bush left office. Obama will change that, we hope. Food Because the poor are economically inequal, receiving food is a struggle. Not to mention economic troubles are forcing prises to rise, thus, food is harder to obtain. Several countries are suffering from severe drought causing agricultural land to be degraded. This seriously contributes to starvation. Energy prices Energy prices have been rising in many nations and this helps reduce Global warming since higher prices discourage use of Fossil fuel. #For rich people high energy prices are no problem, they can still afford to heat the living rooms in their mansions, the hallways, the bedrooms, the rooms they don't use. #Middle income people complain about high energy prices, either middle income people must cut down on fuel used heating rooms they don't really need to heat like hallways and bedrooms or they must cut down in other areas to pay higher fuel bills. #Poor people can face crisis when fuel prices rise. people near the breadline must choose between keeping warm and eating properly if there isn't enough money for both. Hypothermia kills scandalous numbers of elderly people every year in the UK with the numbers rising. Hypothermia deaths double over five years Many governments aren't doing enough to provide fuel grants for poor people when energy prices rise. See also *Blaming poor people References External links *'How We Ignore Poverty and Blame Poor People This deals with poverty in the United States and advises how Americans can lobby to help poor people there.' *Nearly HALF of all Americans severely struggling to make ends meet *Below The Line’ Budget Recipes ''This website is really good for students and others struggling to pay for their computer, their broadband connection and everything else they need as well. '' Category:Economics stubs Category:Politics Category:Economics Category:Evil Category:Poverty Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know